Mr Magic Mike
by abbyli
Summary: It's been two years since Bonnie has seen Damon. She's in for quite a surprise at Caroline's bachelorette party when they make the decision to go to a strip club for some fun.


**title: **Mr. Magic Mike

**summary: **It's been two years since Bonnie has seen Damon. She's in for quite a surprise at Caroline's bachelorette party when they make the decision to go to a strip club for some fun.

**pairings: **bamon, mentions of steroline, daroline, datherine, debekah

**rating: **strong t to a soft m

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the franchises mentioned here, just borrowing them so don't sue me.

**notes: **This dawned on me last night when I was worked on BYB. Enjoy!

.

.

Bonnie still wonders later how the hell she got there.

She wonders how Caroline managed to talk her into being her maid of honor at her wedding. She wonders how she herself came up with the harebrained scheme of going to a male strip club and getting smashed. She wonders how her whole life changed the instant she walked into that darkened club.

And really, Bonnie wouldn't change it back for the world.

So it all begins the moment she, the bride to be Caroline, and their close friends Rebekah and Katherine are escorted to a table by a waiter wearing nothing but a bowtie and very tight slacks. Katherine eyes the blonde male as he walks away after taking their drink orders, a seductive purr escaping her lips. Bonnie rolls her eyes and taps her kind of slutty friend on the arm.

"Save it for later, Kit-Kat."

Katherine scoffs in her direction before her dark eyes flitter to the stage. "It doesn't hurt to look. I am not planning on taking anyone home tonight." A loud snort of disbelief comes from Rebekah causing Katherine's expression to harden. "I'm not!"

"Sure, sure, sure," Caroline chuckles. "You do realize I am getting married the day after tomorrow? If you show up hung over, I will have to hurt you."

"As if you could," Katherine snarls back. "All right, if no one believes me, I will make you ladies a bet. If I do pick someone up tonight, I will...I will be your personal slave for a week. And if one of you picks someone up then-"

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Katherine?" Caroline asks. "You always lose."

"Oh, bite me."

The waiter returns a moment later, placing the pitcher of margaritas on the table along with four long stemmed glasses.

"Here you are, miladies," the waiter says, winking in Katherine's direction before walking away, a sashay to his finely shaped hips.

Katherine shakes her head. "Fine, I won't make the bet."

The other girls break into laughter just as the lights begin to dim for the show to begin.

"All right, all right!" chirps a very frisky voice from the stage. Bonnie turns in her seat to take in the body of a very finely shaped man with dark curls that hang to his shoulders and wearing leather pants and nothing else.

"Meow," Caroline purrs.

"Hold it. You're getting married," Rebekah slurs, her voice already getting one on. She was never one to hold her liquor.

"I can still look," Caroline recants.

"I can see we have such a nice group of ladies here tonight," says the host. "So why waste any time? Please welcome the fine, the tasty, the delicious boys of club Magic Mike!"

Bonnie's mouth falls open as Britney Spears music begins to play and a cocoa skinned man takes the stage, followed by two others. Caroline is already on her feet yanking singles out of her purse. The three men begin to dance, covered in sweatshirts and loose khakis that are evidently tear aways because moments later, she's staring at three hot guys in thongs.

"Oh, lord almighty," Bonnie breathes as the dollar bills begin to fly. With that, she knocks back another slug of her sharply made margarita.

-;

The night continues on and Bonnie can't help but feel a little out of place. She wonders why she even suggested going to a strip club but she also knows that her friends are having fun so that's all that matters. It doesn't really matter that she's going to have to pour all four of them into a cab once the night is over.

Katherine is pressed up against the stage, having taken quite a liking to a dancer that looks quite a bit like her recent ex Elijah. Once Rebekah realizes that, she has to turn away from the brigade because it's kind of burned into her retinas of her brother gyrating away on a stage.

Not that Bonnie would complain too much.

Caroline is almost on the floor already, a full pitcher of margaritas inside of her. Bonnie tries to pick her up once and gives up and leaves her there.

And then the music changes.

Bonnie glances up to see the host back on the stage, adorning a cowboy hat. He sings a short little ditty and then stops, tossing the sweat covered guitar into the crowd of girls before grabbing the microphone.

"I am sad to say we have one final number before the grand finale," he says. "Our night is drawing to an end but I will say that you are fucking fine bunch of ladies."

Almost every woman, including a severely inebriated Katherine swoons.

"Our final boy is someone that I discovered about two years ago trying to find his own way here in the city that never sleeps. He's the one, the only, Mr. Grey."

Uh-oh.

The music dips down into a pumped up version of 'Pony' and Bonnie nearly falls out of her chair. She resists the urge to slap a hand over her eyes.

The dancer takes the stage, dressed in a long trench coat and fedora, thin tear away black slacks and black shoes. Most of his face is obscured by the collar but it's pretty damn easy to figure out who he is.

The hat comes off first and there is a mess of raven locks underneath. Piercing grey eyes peel out at the crowd with that panty dropping graze and Bonnie knows she is royally screwed.

Maybe if she tiptoes out of here with her head bowed down, he won't see her...

No such luck.

Once that jacket comes off, he sees her standing frozen by her table and almost freezes himself. His hips continue to gyrate to the beat of the music but his eyes never leave hers and Bonnie is so fucked up at this moment that there is no hope for her.

"We should put a sign on this table," Rebekah whispers to her. "The Table of Girls Who Have Been Fucked By Mr. Grey."

"You've got a point," Bonnie murmurs back. She snatches Rebekah's drink away from her and quickly drains it, ignoring Rebekah's squawk of protest.

The women are panting. They are freaking _panting_ over him as he continues to dance. Bonnie knows this song and can hear the ending notes taking place but there is still those pants that need to come off and-

And they do.

"Holy shit," Katherine says, having returned to the table moments before. "I'd forgotten what a nice package that boy has."

"Thanks for the reminder," Bonnie moans, totally not having any fun as she thumps her head down on the table.

-;

The grand finale is all of the dancers doing a really nice rendition to 'It's Raining Men' and thankfully, they all keep their clothes on. She's not surprised when she sees him leading it right in the front of the triangle of boys but it still irks her slightly that his stupid eyes can still make her melt into a puddle of goo all over the floor.

She pours the other three into a cab and gives the driver an extra twenty to get them there quickly. She staggers over to the lone bench outside the club, not caring about what kind of gross germs fester there, and just breathes in the cool night air.

She hears his footsteps before she sees him.

"So, Mr. Grey. This is what you've been up too these last couple of years."

Damon chuckles softly as he lowers himself down onto the bench beside her.

"It pays the bills, Bon. I'm not proud of it."

"Does Stefan know?" she asks, still not looking at him.

Damon gives a weak nod. "Yeah, he does. All he did was roll his eyes and ask me to stay out of trouble. Kind of hard to do here."

Bonnie sighs. "You could have picked a better stage name than 'Mr. Grey.'"

Damon's laugh reminds her of a time when her life was a hell of a lot more innocent and carefree.

"People tell me I could have played Christian Grey in 50 Shades. Come on, it's kind of catchy!"

Bonnie just laughs, finally chancing a glance at him.

He's still Damon. He's still the same jerk that she fell in love with all those years ago, even when he was burning his way through her friends and constantly trying to tear her throat out and vice versa.

But he's still the same guy that became her best friend. He's still the love of her life and she hates that fact. She hates it with everything she has.

It isn't going away any time soon.

She doubts it ever will.

"Will I see you at Stefan and Caroline's wedding?" she finally asks.

Damon gives a weak nod. "I'm the best man. I have to be there."

"So that means...you'll be escorting me down the aisle."

"Yep, I guess so."

Bonnie then rises to her feet, Damon catching her hand as she turns.

"Damon, what-?"

And then he's kissing her. He's kissing her like she's never been kissed before in her life.

His lips part slightly, his tongue probing at her mouth begging for entrance. She allows it and she tastes a bit of whiskey on his breath. Their tongues battle for dominance and of course, she wins, kissing him back so vigorously that she almost pushes him back.

They don't break apart until they need air and Bonnie sags against his chest, breathing heavily.

"I miss you," Damon whispers into her hair. "I miss you so much."

"I know." _I know. _

~~~ooo~~~

Two days later...

"Caroline, if you don't stop bouncing you are going to get a pin stuck in your scalp!"

"I feel like a fairy princess!" Caroline chuckles happily. "I'm so happy! It doesn't even matter that I still have a hangover."

Katherine laughs aloud and winces. "You and me both little bride."

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she continues to carefully curl Caroline's blond tresses. She finally gets the last curl pinned up into an elegant bun that she knows will not last through the reception, pressing one final ivory rose into the set.

"There you go, little bride," Bonnie says.

"Oh, thank you!" Caroline practically chirps, causing all three of her bridesmaids to wince again. "Sorry." She laughs again, looking at her bridesmaids. "You ladies look amazing."

Bonnie inspects herself and the other two. They are wearing deep violet dresses that are strapless with a tastefully tied sash around the middle. Caroline had pretty good taste, Bonnie had been terrified she'd try to put them in something olive green with poofy sleeves.

Rebekah's hair is swept back into a loose bun with ringlets hanging around her cheeks and diamond drop earrings. Katherine's long unmanageable hair is pinned back with lots of curls hanging down and no earrings. Bonnie herself is wearing her hair in a pony tail that is swept around to the front and tied with the same color ribbon as her dress.

Caroline, of course, looks amazing. Her dress is a deep crushed ivory that hits the floor, just covering her shoes. A sash of crystals and roses is embroidered into her bodice with the same color roses delicately pressed into her blond hair. At her throat is her only gift from her father, a silver locket.

"Ladies, I will say this. We look hot."

Bonnie bursts out laughing. "I'd say we do."

There is a loud banging on the door and Caroline's mother practically tumbles over the threshold.

"Are you three hens coming or not?!" Liz prattles. "The music is starting!"

"Aw crap!" Katherine snaps, taking off like a shot after the mother of the bride, Rebekah close on her heels.

Once they are alone, Caroline cocks her head towards her best friend. "Can I tell you something really quick?" she says.

"What's that?"

Caroline places her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I was so afraid to give things another try with Stefan after the messy breakup we had had. But you were the one that gave me the kick in the ass that I needed and look where we are today."

Bonnie raises a brow. "What's your point, Caroline?"

"My point is, Bonnie, that it's never wrong to take chances." And then the bride gives her a shove towards the door. "Now go!"

Bonnie can't resist but give the bride the finger before she lifts up her skirts and walks out the door, rolling her eyes at Caroline's laugh.

-;

"Bonnie, there you are!"

Said Bonnie winces at the wedding coordinator's high pitched voice. She was going to kill Caroline for planning this huge extravaganza.

"Yes, Bonnie is here," she replies.

"And best man! Best man, where is he?!"

Oh, crap.

Bonnie's eyes practically bug out of her head when she sees Damon approach down the long hallway that connects the bridal room and the groom's room. He wears a midnight black suit, a crisp ivory shirt that matches Caroline's wedding gown, and a violet tie.

_Take chances, Bonnie. _

Damon's eyes skate over her form before coming back to look into her own.

"Hey there," he whispers as the music picks up once again.

Bonnie lets out the tiniest sigh of longing.

"Hey."

The doors open and he offers his hand to her.

She doesn't hesitate before taking it.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I can't stop writing Bamon! It's a sickness! Just wanted to end it sweetly where Bonnie and Damon are looking at their future with open minds and open hearts. It will not be continued, this is a stand-alone. **

**This was originally supposed to be a smutty Bamon oneshot and it turned into this. It's much happier than my other oneshots so I hope you did enjoy. **

**And yes, the whole 'Mr. Grey' thing was a shout out to the fans of '50 Shades'. Teehee, I hope you liked that. **


End file.
